


Wish You Were Here

by Moxies_World09



Category: Kirk/Spock - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Generations - Fandom, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxies_World09/pseuds/Moxies_World09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those of you who hated Generations and weren't pleased with Abrams-verse this is my heavy hearted attempt to reconcile those two storylines with TOS.  I've seen a few people who have written fics to 'fix' Generations and now this is my turn.  I pounded this out over the course of six hours yesterday which is very unlike me.  MY last fic Love Reign O'er Me took eight months.  (Seriously! Ask missBAMF, she'll tell you.)</p><p>This piece felt appropriate given the passing of Leonard Nimoy yesterday morning. I will write a better tribute to him than I've provided at the end of this fic but for now words fail me.  He will be missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

As he retired from the bridge for the evening Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise felt a little uneasy. His husband and first officer Spock had been closed off and distant ever since receiving a communication from New Vulcan two weeks earlier. They had diverted to New Vulcan as soon as he’d gotten the message. They had now been in orbit for two days.

With no explanation from Spock for the diversion he knew he had to confront him about it. Now that their shift was over he figured Spock was probably in the rec room playing another game of chess with one of the engineers. As he entered the rec room he was determined he should speak to Spock.

Spock sat at a table with one of the engineers playing a game of chess as Jim entered the Vulcan’s eyes rose up to meet him. Immediately Spock got up and walked to him.

“Jim,” he whispered as he led him out of the rec room.

As he followed Spock toward the turbolift he began, “Spock, we need to talk.”

“Indeed Jim. That is why I have commanded your attention and would appreciate your discretion on this matter.”

“Spock, ever since you got a message from New Vulcan you’ve been closed off. Seeing as we’ve been married for over ten years I think I have a right to know what’s going on

“I am willing to discuss what is troubling me. But I must ask that you treat it as a clandestine matter.”

 

In the privacy of the empty corridor Kirk stepped closer to his husband and cupped his face with a single hand. Spock just stared at the floor. He kissed him lightly and whispered, “Spock, you should know me better than that. If you want to keep something private I'd lay down and die before I'd repeat it.”

Spock looked up at Jim trustingly with wounded eyes. “Jim, before I can discuss the matter with you I must inform you of this. You are aware that in the other timeline, before Nero entered ours through a black hole the man we know as Elder Sepak was married to the other version of you.” Spock led Jim into the turbolift and selected the deck number.

Jim smiled, “It’s nice to know that we’d be together in any timeline."

“Before he developed Bendii Syndrome Elder Sepak relayed to me his account of his life with his Jim. As he explained, our path is ours and ours to walk alone and so I must refrain from relaying everything he told me. I can tell you that in spite of his Vulcan control he was crippled by feelings of loss for his Jim.”

“It must have been strange being around me.”

“Although he would not admit it seeing you brought him great joy. It did not mitigate feelings of loss for his Jim but he did feel joy when he was able to interact with you and watch our relationship develop.”

Jim let out a sigh. “So what’s going on?”

“Jim, it is Elder Sepak. Two weeks ago I received a communication from my Father regarding Elder Sepak’s declining condition. I found it was necessary for us to divert to New Vulcan so we could be of assistance.”

He rubbed his face in distress. “Spock, what can we do? What should we do?”

“I have taken necessary actions to ensure he is comfortable and taken care of. After much consideration and approval from the Vulcan High Council I found it necessary to bring him to the only place I found appropriate.”

The turbolift stopped and Spock led Jim onto the deck. When Jim looked around he noticed that they were on the medical bay deck. He looked at him astonished. “You brought him here?”

“Aside from the home he made with his Jim, in his timeline the only place he could really call home was the Enterprise. That home with Jim does not exist in our timeline however the Enterprise does. His condition is rapidly declining and I found it necessary to take him to the only place he would be comfortable. I must apologize for the trouble it has caused you.”

The prospect of losing Elder Sepak brought tears to Jim’s eyes. “It’s all right Spock, I understand completely.” He wiped off his eyes. “Is there anything I could do?”

“Please,” Spock held his hand out to Jim. Jim took his hand and Spock led him into the medical bay. Jim could see that in the back of the medical bay the isolation room was cordoned off with curtains.

Bones looked at them grimly. He sighed, “I already know who you’re here for.”

“How is he Bones?” Jim asked.

Bones looked at the floor and a tear streamed down his face. “He doesn’t have very long. I'm so sorry. If any of you need anything at all let me know.” Bones walked away to check on other patients.

“Jim, I am aware I am imposing on you however I believe we should take it upon ourselves to assure that Elder Sepak is at ease.”

Jim’s eyes filled with tears. “Just tell me what to do. I’ll do anything.”

“I have given it much consideration. I found that if I myself were dying I would not anyone in the world with me except for you.”

Jim reached up and stroked his husband’s face.

“Elder Sepak is in the end stage of Bendii Syndrome. In his timeline his Father developed it and I fear my father and I will meet a similar fate.” Spock paused. “He will be aware of your presence and your identity, but he will be unable to realize that you are not his Jim. But I believe your presence will bring him a sense of peace.”

Jim looked down and nodded.

“However I must ask that you, as you humans put it, humor me.” Spock held up a tiny package and when Jim opened it he found a pair of hazel contact lenses. “Unlike you the Jim from his timeline had hazel eyes. His caregivers have informed me that he has not eaten in a week and has not opened his eyes in three days. However, in the event that he does I do not wish him to become confused.”

Jim nodded and put the hazel contact lenses in his eyes. He looked at his husband and nodded. "Spock, since in a way he is you I’ll do my best. If it’s all the same to you I’ll treat him like I’d treat you if it were you in that bed.”

“Your suggestions are logical. I have no objection.”

The two men stepped into the isolation room and closed the curtains behind them. Elder Sepak lay in repose having been gently tucked into the biobed still in his Vulcan robes. Although he was sickly pale he seemed oddly placid.

Jim stepped up to the side of the bed and surveyed the infirm Vulcan. He looked him in the face and held one of his hands. With his free hand Jim stroked his hair and ears as he’d done for his beloved so many times. “It’s all right Spock, I’m right here with you.” He leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

Spock stepped up on the other side of the bed. Jim looked up at him. After touching the psi points Spock whispered, “He knows who you are, however he is unaware you are not his Jim.”

Jim dug deep in his memory of Elder Sepak. “He melded with me a few times and a couple of times he accidentally passed memories of his Jim to me. Almost everything I do with you, his Jim did the same. Right down to the way I curl up to you.”

Spock’s lips twitched into the barest of smiles.

Jim took a deep breath before he climbed into the bed and curled up to Elder Sepak holding his hand and pillowing his head on his shoulder. Elder Sepak managed to turn his head slightly toward Jim but he never opened his eyes.

“He is at ease.” Spock explained. He stood beside the biobed and stroked Jim’s back before he sat down in a chair in the corner of the room.

Jim remained in bed with Elder Sepak softly stroking his face, ears, and hair for the following six hours. When Jim and Spock both noticed a change in Elder Sepak’s breathing Jim slipped his arms around him, turned him on his side and held him close. He gently kissed his face and whispered, “I love you and I’m here no matter what. I’ll never leave you.”

Just a few minutes later Elder Sepak drew his last breath. Jim held him close as he slipped into lifelessness, able to lay down his burdens after hundreds of years. Jim and Spock smoothed out his robes and cleaned his face, hands and ears with cold water and Vulcan herbs as was Vulcan tradition.

Afterward Jim and Spock trudged back to the turbolift to go back to their quarters. As soon as the turbolift doors closed Spock explained, “I am grateful for your efforts in this situation. I would have resigned my commission if not for his insistence."

“You’re welcome my love. I wouldn't be alive if not for him."

Jim took a deep breath and bit his knuckle as his eyes filled with tears. Spock had a face full of tears in spite of his Vulcan control. The two looked at each other before they wrapped their arms around each other.

“I love you Spock,” Jim whispered.

“I love you too Jim. You are my life.”

Jim sobbed quietly in the arms of his husband. Shortly afterward Spock buried his face in Jim’s shoulder as he broke down and cried.

2

As he stepped off the Enterprise-B after its disastrous maiden voyage Commander Montgomery Scott felt a sense of dread at the task ahead. His longtime shipmate Pavel Chekov suggested, “Maybe we should allow Starfleet’s people to handle this.”

“Aye lad,” Scotty shook his head in distress. “It wouldn’t be right. If there’s one thing Mr. Spock deserves, it’s to hear this from us. I can’t imagine what this is going to do to him.” Scotty broke down in tears. “I won’t let some random Ensign be the one to tell him. I can’t.”

Chekov wiped a tear from his face. “You’re right sir. Will we be meeting up with Nyota?”

“The transit route takes us right past her house. She’ll meet up with us and then we’ll do this.”

Chekov sighed as a knot formed in his stomach. “Aye sir.”

Scotty and Chekov boarded a jitney transporter to make a necessary although very nerve-wracking visit to their longtime friend Mr. Spock. Along the way the jitney made a stop in front of another longtime friend’s home. Nyota Uhura, who had served for decades under Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock as communications officer, stood at the jitney stop.

As soon as she boarded the jitney she headed toward the back where Scotty and Chekov sat in a corner. With tears in her eyes she asked, “How are you guys?”

“We’re holding up in spite of the circumstances,” Scotty replied gravely and shook his head.

Uhura sobbed quietly and tried to wipe at tears that kept coming. “When you called me to tell me what had happened… What on earth is going to happen to Spock?”

“We’ll need to do the best we can for him.”

“Mr. Spock will probably want to return to Vulcan,” Chekov speculated. “What do Vulcans do when they lose somebody?”

Scotty and Uhura both shook their heads. The jitney arrived at the stop closest to Jim and Spock’s house. The trio stepped off quietly and walked the one block. As they stood in front of Jim and Spock’s house they looked at each other. Scotty swallowed hard while Uhura and Chekov tried to compose themselves.

“Are you ready to do this?” Scotty asked.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” Uhura replied.

The three of them stepped up to the front door and knocked. When Spock answered the door he looked at the three of them and greeted them with a Vulcan salute. “I am surprised to see the three of you.”

“May we come in?” Uhura asked warmly.

Spock nodded and let them in. “I have just prepared some tea. Perhaps the three of you should occupy the living room.”

While Scotty, Uhura and Chekov sat down in Jim and Spock’s living room Spock made a pot of tea for them. Around the house was evidence of Spock’s preparations for Jim’s return. In the kitchen Jim’s favorite fruit, starfruits, sat in a bowl in the middle of the table. His freshly washed bathrobe and slippers hung from the door in the bathroom.

Spock joined the three of them in the living room with a pot of tea and cups for each of them. Spock handed each of them a cup of steaming tea. Before he could sit down Uhura asked, “How have you been Spock?”

“I have been functional in Jim’s absence,” Spock explained.

Scotty bit his lip hard and explained, “We need to talk to you.”

“May I inquire as to what this is regarding?”

“Spock, when the Enterprise-B left space dock it was completely unprepared. It didn’t even have torpedoes on board.” Scotty voice broke and he drew in a deep breath before he continued, “While on her maiden voyage we encountered an energy ribbon like nothing we’ve ever encountered before.”

Spock raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“We had a failure in engineering and Jim went down to the engineering department to help out.” Scotty’s voice broke.

In a hushed voice Chekov continued, “While he was down there the energy ribbon tore open the hull of the ship. Captain Kirk did not survive the breach.”

Spock’s teacup slipped from his hand and fell to the floor shattering. For a moment Spock looked like he was going to panic but his Vulcan control quickly took over. “I do not understand how this is possible.”

Uhura got up and sat down next to Spock. She took one of his hands. “Spock, we are so sorry for your loss. If there’s anything you need.”

“We’ve been loyal to you and Jim since you first got on the first Enterprise,” Scotty explained. “We’re still a crew and we’ll do anything you need.”

Spock closed his eyes and lowered his head. “I initially objected to Jim attending the maiden voyage of the Enterprise-B which is why I was not in attendance myself. I did not see a purpose for us to attend.”

“You might have died with him,” Uhura whispered.

“Then perhaps that is the way events were meant to unfold.”

“Spock,” Uhura sobbed. “If you need anything at all.”

“I must speak to the admiral regarding his insistence in having Jim attend the launch of an unprepared ship. His conduct has proved most destructive and short sighted.”

“It was supposed to be a publicity stunt that backfired, the hubris,” Scotty explained.

“I appreciate your assistance in this matter. I do not wish to be rude to you but I believe I need privacy at this time. Your presence has been beneficial.”

Scotty smiled miserably and nodded, “We understand totally.” Once everyone had finished their tea Scotty and Chekov left swiftly while Uhura asked, “May I stay a little longer?"

 

“Your presence would be welcome.”

Uhura sat on the sofa with Spock’s hand in hers which Spock seemed to welcome. With no one else around Spock explained, “I find I am at a loss. I believe you when you explain that Jim has died however I can still sense him.”

“Can Vulcans...”

“To Vulcans the dead never truly die. We find that when a Vulcan has died they can be reached briefly through intense meditation. We can sense the feelings and states of other Vulcans which is why I knew when the Intrepid and the 400 Vulcans aboard died.”

“I remember that.”

“I have been bonded to Jim for more than 30 years and I have not sensed his death. I take your word that he has died. But I cannot account for his presence in my mind. It is as if he is alive.”

“What can you sense from him right now?”

“Indescribable joy and love. An unwavering sense of well-being. Like nothing I have ever sensed before.”

Uhura clasped Spock’s hand even tighter. “Spock, if there’s anything any of us can do.”

“I believe your presence may prove therapeutic in time.”

Uhura nodded and smiled. Turning her attention to the shattered teacup she whispered, "Why don't you let me help you with that?" Spock nodded in agreement. When it came time for her to go home Spock walked her to the hub for the jitney. That evening after intense meditation Spock retired for the night. No one ever knew he slept with Jim’s old green Captain’s tunic clutched in his hand.

The following week the park outside of Starfleet was renovated into a park with pink cherry blossom trees and incorporated Terran and Vulcan features. In the middle was a statue of the Starfleet logo with the park’s dedication. The day after completion a memorial service for the legendary man who the park was dedicated to was held. The park was dedicated the James T. Kirk Memorial Park.

3

Captain Jean Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise-D boarded a shuttle to the city of ShiKahr on the planet Vulcan. He had fought a ferocious battle for the lives of his entire crew and the entire population of the Veridian system. Decades after the former Captain of the Enterprise, the legendary James T. Kirk had been presumed killed by an energy ribbon of unknown nature, he had been discovered very much alive.

Picard stepped off the shuttle onto the desert planet overtaken by the heat. He boarded a flitter from where he was taken to the residence of the Vulcan Ambassador Spock who had succeeded to the Ambassadorship following the death of his Father.

He was allowed in by the housekeeper and lead into the room where the Ambassador knelt in meditation in the corner. He was clad head to toe in an ivory Vulcan robe. A black Vulcan meditation tunic covered him from the shoulders to the hips. With his fingers steepled the dark head rose and met eyes with him.

“Ambasssador,” Picard greeted.

“Captain Picard,” Spock replied.

“I must apologize for the circumstances which brought me here.”

“You have come because of Jim.”

Captain Picard nodded. Knowing the story of the love between the man in front of him and the man he had buried on Veridian III he was forced to choke back tears. “The conflict began several months ago after an attack on a Federation observatory. We discovered the person responsible was a man named Dr. Tolian Soran. He was one of the people rescued during the fateful maiden voyage of the Enterprise-B. Apparently he and a woman of my acquaintance, Guinan, had experienced life inside the ribbon which was an extra-dimensional realm where time did not exist. For lack of a better description this realm was like being inside joy. They call it the Nexus. He planned to regain access to the Nexus by destroying the sun of the Veridian system.”

“His actions would have resulted in the mass genocide of the entire Veridian system.”

“And the death of my entire crew. Dr. Soran was aware of this and yet he was so preoccupied with getting back into the Nexus it didn’t matter to him. I tried reasoning with him but it was futile. After I had failed my mission I found myself inside the Nexus myself. Inside I encountered none other than Captain James T. Kirk. We escaped the Nexus and found a way to defeat Soran before he destroyed the Veridian sun. Sadly, Captain Kirk was fatally injured and passed away shortly after we’d won the fight. I buried him on Veridian III. If it’s any consolation, he died most bravely.”

“I appreciate your concern and your effort, Captain Picard. I realized when Jim passed away because I sensed it. Since he disappeared on the Enterprise-B disaster I have been able to sense his presence and his unwavering joy that must have been a result of the extra-dimensional realm of which you speak. I also felt his pain as he passed. He experienced a fleeting taste of glory amidst the pain. I sensed that of all people you were present.”

“Spock, I’m well aware of the love you shared and I just want to offer my most sincere condolences.”

“I am grateful Captain. After many years you have brought me a sense of closure. Though I must admit he helped you save an entire solar system and the crew of the Enterprise-D, it was a fitting death for a legendary man."

“Spock.” Picard bit his knuckle trying to choke back tears.

“Captain, in Jim’s final log entry as Captain of the Enterprise he ended with ‘to them and their posterity do we commit our future.’ Had Jim had the chance to know you he would be elated and proud to see the starship that carried the name Enterprise captained by such a man. You are becoming a legend in your time just as Jim was. If I was unable to be there when Jim passed I can think of no one I would prefer to be with him than you. May I also offer my sincere condolences regarding the loss of your brother and nephew?”

Tears streamed down Picard’s face. “Thank you Ambassador. It’s been very difficult for me.”

“May I offer you something for dinner? Or a cup of tea? I still make Jim’s favorite type.”  
Picard nodded and followed Spock into his kitchen. In time Picard would go on to captain the Enterprise-E and keep the galaxy safe from unthinkable evil. Spock would fully invest in his career as an Ambassador making the galaxy a safer and better place for his generation and more to come.

4

Captain James T. Kirk formerly of the USS Enterprise and later the Enterprise-A had accepted an invitation to attend the maiden voyage of the USS Enterprise-B. He attended knowing full well it was a publicity stunt. Although his husband Ambassador Spock of Vulcan had been invited he had diplomatic functions to attend.

The maiden voyage of the USS-Enterprise-B ended tragically when the ship was breached by an energy ribbon. Although he had been presumed dead James T. Kirk had found himself in a recreation of a home he owned on earth in the not so distant past. He was in a world that was scientifically hard to explain and yet seemed to produce nothing but joy.

While he was cutting wood one day he was approached by a man named Captain Jean Luc Picard who was the captain of the USS Enterprise-D. He explained that they were in an extra-dimensional realm that existed in the energy ribbon that had breached the hull of the Enterprise-B that disastrous day all those years ago. Nearly 100 years had passed since Captain Kirk had been presumed dead.

After Captain Picard explained to him that a madman was trying to destroy an entire solar system for his own personal gain Captain Kirk agreed to return to the real universe to fight this man and save the day once more. With the help of Captain Picard he returned to the universe and fought with Captain Picard until the threat had been neutralized and this Dr. Soran was dead.

Unfortunately for Kirk he had fallen from a metal bridge which subsequently ended up on top of him leaving Captain Picard to finish the mission. He survived the fall but was fatally injured in the process.

Dr. Soran lay dead and the man who had in so little time shown himself to be an extraordinary Captain discovered the wreckage and tried to dig him out.

Disoriented from his fall and in pain from his injuries Kirk looked up at Captain Picard. In agony he gasped, “Did we do it? Did we make a difference?”

“Oh yes, we made a difference. Thank you,” The stately man replied. As he became numb and cold a tall slender man approached from behind Captain Picard. At first he assumed it was another member of Picard’s crew until he could see that this man was clad in a Starfleet blue science tunic like they issued in his early days aboard the Enterprise. Behind him there seemed to be a subtle but ethereal backlight.

“Least I could do, for the captain of the Enterprise. It was… fun.” When he clearly saw the cap of shiny black hair, the upswept eyebrows and pointed ears he gasped, “Oh my.”

The next thing he knew he was free, no longer trapped by the rubble Jean Luc Picard had tried so hard to rid him of. Although he last remembered being in his sixties he was now physically in his early thirties and in his green wrap tunic from his early years on the Enterprise. Before him stood the only face in the universe which mattered to him more than any other.

“Spock,” he gasped in disbelief. Still unable to believe what he was seeing he reached up and held Spock’s face. Spock reached up and laid both of his hands on Jim’s face.

“Jim,” he gasped. “You are here.” Seeing his love again shattered his Vulcan controls and he broke down and cried in elation. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately.

“I love you so much and I’ve missed you more than I could tell you.” Jim ran his hands along the blue velour of the science officer tunic. “You’re back in blue like the good old days.”

“I thought you would find it pleasing." Spock managed to rasp through joyful tears. “I love you too and I have missed you greatly."

Their lips met in another desperate kiss. They held each other tightly as if they hadn’t seen each other in centuries and essentially they hadn’t. After several minutes Jim held Spock’s face in his hands. “Spock how could you be here? You’re a Vulcan, you should still be alive in this time period.”

“Ashayam, I am alive in this time period. I have been through quite a lot since you disappeared in the Enterprise-B disaster.”

“I never should have gone to the launch of the Enterprise-B. Not without you.”

“We are together now. And we now have an infinite amount of time together. Your decision to attend the launch of the Enterprise-B and my decision not to are inconsequential.”

“What happened to you, Spock? Where have you been since last I saw you?”

“After you disappeared I knew you were alive although you were presumed dead. I could sense you and feelings you had of well-being and elation. Unable to find a viable explanation for what happened to you I threw myself into work and meditation. I tried to foster diplomacy between the Federation and the Romulans. Centuries later I was pulled into a black hole during a mission to save Romulus. I emerged on the other side in a different timeline in our history.”

Jim smiled. “You met our younger selves?”

“They were slightly different than us due to their circumstances but neither of them ceased to amaze. They married a lot sooner than us. Seeing them together brought me a sense of loss for not having you but I also found joy in being able to see their relationship grow and flourish.” Spock suddenly seemed quizzical and somewhat pleased.

Jim smiled widely. “This other me, what was he like?”

“He was shaped by his tragic history but he grew to be an extraordinary individual. His command capabilities were formidable.” Spock paused as he realized something.

“What is it Spock?”

“The last few days of my life are beginning to coalesce in my consciousness. I had advanced Bendii Syndrome. I am now realizing that I was taken aboard the Enterprise hours before I died and the younger version of you held me close as I was dying.”

Jim sobbed and wiped his face. “That’s what I would have hoped a younger version of me would do.”

“Indeed, his affection made me feel safe and loved and brought me a sense of peace and well-being.”

Jim turned his attention to the stately man who was now freeing his lifeless body from the dislodged metal bridge. When Spock noticed he explained, “Captain Jean Luc Picard will soon captain the Enterprise-E. I worked with him in my tenure as an Ambassador. He is probably the most remarkable and extraordinary person to sit in the captain’s chair since you. He will soon become a legend.”

“He certainly seems that way. It seems a fitting way to go.”

“You died saving an entire solar system, a most admirable death for a man of your stature. As for Captain Picard, if I were unable to be here with you at the time of your death I could think of no one else I would prefer to have with you than Jean Luc Picard.”

“You know, you are here. I knew you came for me.”

Spock rasped in unimaginable happiness. “Due to my lifespan and the time anomaly I experienced in the black hole I have not laid eyes on you in 220.4 years.”

Jim wiped the tears from the Vulcan’s wet face. He ran his hands along Spock’s chest and shoulders. “I have missed you since I left for the launch that fateful day.”

“I do not wish to leave you ever again.”

“I think if the hand of God wanted to part us, he would have by now. I swear to God Spock, I will never go anywhere without you, ever again.”

“Nor will I leave you.” They held each other close as Spock began the ritual words,

“Parted from me…”

“And never parted,” Jim continued.

After the ritual words Spock slipped his arm around Jim and departed Veridian III into the place where all dreams are born. They were awaited by their friends of a bygone era. People who had served with them, risked life and career for them and essentially owed their lives to them at one time or another.

As the sun set on Veridian III Captain Jean Luc Picard single handedly laid to rest one of the most legendary men Starfleet had ever known. The bright and promising future men like James T. Kirk and Spock of Vulcan served to protect and nourish lay ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> To the actor, author, musician, poet, father, husband and inspiration to many, rest in peace Leonard Nimoy. The world is a darker place without you.


End file.
